poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Treasure Hunt/Transcript
This the 1st episode of Season 2 of Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with Otis blowing his whistle) * Otis: Ten-hut! (Everyone stood in position) * Otis: Look alive, people! Freddy, stop drooling! Duke, spit out that ball! Peck, get that waddle up! Abby, shine those utters! Pooh, put down that honey! Tigger, stop bouncing! Eeyore, stop being gloomy! Cosmo, stop acting like a monkey! Lincoln, stop reading that comic! Girls, stop fighting! Donad, quit freaking out! Pig, suck in that gut! * Pig: Ok, which one? * Otis: Good Point! Never mind! Troops, we have a bountiful corn harvest this year. * Announcer: Corn! * Otis: Those crows will stop at nothing to get that corn. * Sunset Shimmer: What about the new scarecrow we put up? * Otis: You mean, this one? (Pulls up the scarecrows head) (Everyone was shocked in horror) * Otis: I don't have to tell you that with no corn the farm goes bankrupt and no farm means no us so we have to stop those crows! *-Don't worry, Otis. That will never happened. *-We won't let those birds get the better of us. *'Lincoln:' At least it won't be as bad as my friend came over to visit. *'Goofy:' Um, what exactly happened again? *'Lori:' Believe us, Goofy. It was bad. (Flashbacks to Clyde heading towards the barn when he trips a rope and is sprayed with water and hay as the crows attacked him) *-Who knew they dislike scarecrows so much? *'Winnie the Pooh:' We'll protect the corn from those birds or my name isn't Winnie the Pooh. Which it is. * Otis: That's what I like to hear. Pip, Scruffy, anything on the radar? * Pip: Just some clouds, a stray balloon. * Scruffy: Oh, and a French-Canadian attack helicopter. * Otis: Excellent. You see, they wouldn't dare try anything as long as I---FRENCH-CANADIAN ATTACKA WHAT!?!?!?! (Looks through binoculars) Battle stations people! This not a drill! (Everyone was scattering) * Crow: Bonjour, stupid animals and stupid kids! We claimed your corn in the name of Canada! * Otis: This what we trained for people. Freddy, Peck, give them what you got! * Peck: You got it Otis. (loads a cabbage) CABBAGE IN THE HOLE!!!! (Cabbage started flying but missed) * Crow: You called that aim? * Crow (hat): Vite, mon ami, vite! * Otis: Abby, keep the pressure on! * Abby: You got it! Load me up, Duke! (launches a catapult of eggs) (The crows started to lift the corn) * Otis: Pig it's all you! * Pig: AHHHHHH!!!!! (shoots tomatoes at the crows) * Otis: Pooh, you're all ready?! * Winnie the Pooh: Ready when you are, Lincoln! * Lincoln: OPEN FIRE!!!! (They loaded the honey into the cannon) (The crows laughed) * Crow 1#: In your stupid American faces! * Otis: People, take to me! * Freddy: The cannon jammed! * Abby: I'm all out of ammo! * Winnie the Pooh: We're out of honey! * Pig: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! * Otis: Abby, shoot me up there. * Abby: Otis, no! It's too dangerous. * Otis: I said shoot me. Now, That's a order, soldier! * Abby: I can't. I won't. * Otis: Don't make me say it...(Abby launches him) AGGGAAAAIIIINNN!!!! (Lands on the bottom) * Crow 1#: (laughs) Huh? * Otis: Yippee ki yay, Frenchie. (bites the rope) YEEEEE-HAAAAAAWWWW!!! (crashes) * -Otis, you did it! * All: (cheers for Otis) * Duke: You saved the Corn. * Human Rarity: Way to go, Otis! * Human Pinkie Pie: Awesome! * Lisa: May I remind you, that they still have their helicopter. * Otis: Yeah, their will come back, you know. * Abby: Not for long. (shoots a carrot in the exhaust pipe of the helicopter) * Crows: VIVA CANADA!!! (Helicopter exploded) * Otis: Alright. * Tigger: Aspolifuy, we show those crows a thing or three. (Laughs) * Human Pinkie Pie: (laughs) * Lucy: Wicked. * Pig: AHHHHHHHH!!!! (Otis bonks him on the head) Sorry. (On a telephone line) * Crow 1: That cow is really beginning to tick me off. * Crow (scarf): Oui, it is really annoying. * Crow (hat): Don't worry, mis ami. I was prepared for this and devised a plan of great cunning. But, I will need the following things: A fake map. * Crow 1: Oui. * Crow (scarf): Oui, fake map, Oui. * Crow (hat): A pirate outfit. * Crow (scarf): Very good. * Crow 1: I am liking this plan. * Crow (hat): A human skeleton. (Other crows agreeing) * Crow (hat): And...a shovel. (The other crows are confused) * Crow (hat): JUST DO IT!!! (Back at the barnyard, everyone was cleaning up) * Otis: Oh, okay, and then I say, I say, "Yippee ki yay, Frenchie!" * Pip: Yes, you told us many times. * Donald Duck: Like 20 time by the past hour. * Leni: More like, forever. * Otis: Did I mention how awesome it was when I bit through the rope with my teeth? * Abby: If we say yes, will you stop talking about it? * Otis: Probably not. * -Aw, man. * Otis: Anyway- * Pip: Otis, check it out. (The crows come in with a white flag) * Otis: Ooh, looky here. Come back for some more butt whooping? * Mickey Mouse: Because, we're ready for you. * Crow (hat): N''on, mouiser.'' We have come to surrender. We are no match for your superior fighting skills, eh? * Crow (skarf): Please accept this traditional French-Canadian peace offering and our apologies. * Pig: Hold on, Otis. Better test that. (takes a bite) Yep, it's good. * Otis: I knew you jerks would see reason. Just we have to understand that a farm's corn is sacred. (Pooh, Sunset Shimmer and Timmy took a bite of it, too) * Sunset Shimmer: Not Bad. What do you think, Pooh? * Pooh: It's taste like honey. * Rabbit: How you think of honey, when you eating that? * Pooh: I'm practice. * Crow 1#: Well, yes, we know that now. * Crow (hat): We are sorry. * Crow (skarf): Very sorry. Oh, by the way, that frosting is made of our poop. * Pooh: (disgusted) * Timmy Turner: That is disgusting! * Otis: Oh, you guys are dead! * Sunset Shimmer: Get 'em! (Otis, Pip, Sunset Shimmer, and Timmy went after the crows) * Duke: Pig I thought you said it was fine. * Pig: It is. (eats the rest of the cake) (Everyone is grossed out) * Lana: I eat some grody things, but that is disgusting. (The others are still chasing after the crows) * Otis: That's right you better run. * Crow (Hat): Whatever you do don't chase us over * Otis: When we catch you guys we're gonna --(Falling) AHHHH!!!! FRESHLY DUG HOLE!!!! * Pip: What the heck happened? * Otis: I think we fell in a really deep hole. * Sunset Shimmer: How did we not see this? * Pip: You think the crows dug this hole so we could fall in it? * Timmy Turner: Impossible. Where would they get a shovel? * Pip: Good point. Well let's climbing--AHHHH!!!! * Otis: Come on, Pip. Stop fooling --AAHHH!!!! * Sunset Shimmer: What are you screa---AHHHH!!!! * Timmy Turner: What's all the--AHHH!!!! (They see a skeleton) * Pip: It's the burial ground of the village people! * Otis: No, Pip, don't you see? This a pirate hole! * Sunset Shimmer: I thought pirates live at the high seas. * Otis: I'm talking land pirates. This whole area was probably lously with 'em. * Pip: Wow, you really know your history. (Otis took the paper from the skeleton and opens it) * Sunset Shimmer: What is it? * Otis: Sweet cud, guys! It's a treasure map! Do you know what this means? (told the others at the barnyard) WE'RE ALL GONNA BE RICH!!!! * Peck: I thought pirates live on the high seas. * Freddy: Land pirate. Duh! * Leni: Everybody knows that. * Lola: I finally get my castle. * Human Rainbow Dash: I can get that new guitar. * Sci-Twi: It looks just like a few miles from the county. * Human Pinkie Pie: Amazing let's go! * Rabbit: She's right. The sooner we go. The sooner we'll be rich. * Duke: Whoa, whoa. We can't all go. Someone has to stay and guard the corn. * Donald Duck: '''Duke's right, you know. * '''Goofy: Yeah, someone had to stay behind. * Otis: Well, I can only bring a few of you. It'll have to be a cunning of a shark, skills of a shark, expert technical know-how of a shark... * Pig: Hey I know pirate songs. * Otis: You're in! * Pip: Can I go, too? * Otis: Yeah, sure. I'll also take, Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Lincoln, Timmy, Mickey Donald, Goofy, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Jeremey, Baljeet, Burford, Perry, and Eeyore. * Timmy Turner: Sweet. * Otis: Come on, let's go rig up our Treasure Mobile. * Pip: Let's do it! * Pig: Yeah! (falls over fence) (In a tree) * Crow: Look how they squabble over this treasure. * Crow (hat): Oui. Next, we used their greed to get them of the barnyard. Once they're gone and at each others throats, we move in and that corn will be ours, eh? * Crow: VIVA CORN!!! * Crow (hat): VIVA QUEBEC!!!! * Crows: VIVA CANADA!!! (laughs) (Later the night) * Abby: Huh? What's that? Guys, you hear something too? * Lori: Yeah. * Bessie: Look over there. * Sunset Shimmer: What do you see? * Abby: Otis, Pip and Pig? What are they doing up this late? * Bessie: I'll help 'em sleep. * Abby: Wait, shh! * Sci-Twi: It looks like they're talking about something. * Spike the dog: But about what? * Crow (skarf): (imitating Otis) All of our friends think that we are gonna to share the treasure with them. * Wanda: What are they saying? * Abby: They're talking about the treasure. * Human Fluttershy: The treasure? * Crow: (imitating Pip) But they are wrong, Otis the Cow. * Crow (hat): (imitating Pig) Oui, I am Pig speaking now. Little do they suspect that we plan to keep the treasure for ourselves and move the the Bahamas. (The crows makes the puppets laugh) * Girls: '''(gasps) * '''Luan: How could they? * -Even after all the things we been through. * Lynn: I'm gonna go them a piece of mind and-- * Lola: Oh, no, no. I've got a better plan! * Crow (hat): '''They bought it. * '''Crow: But of course. Our powers of mimicry are excellent. * Crow (skarf): '''Not to mention our cardoard puppets. * '''Crow: Vivi La Puppetry! * Both Crow: SHH! * Crow (hat): Shh, Be quiet. * Crow: Sorry. The Middle (The Next Morning, the boys finishes up loading the truck as Otis comes by as an explorer) * Otis: Ingenious human disguises? * Pip: Check * Winnie the Pooh: Digging tools? * Pig: Check. * Timmy: Comic books? * Lincoln: '''Check! * -Money for gas and food? * -Check! * '''Otis: Personal gaming systems and headphones to eliminate the need for awkward trip small talk? * All: Check. * Otis: Then, Gentlemen, I believe w're good to go. * Peck: Uh, you might need this. (hold the map) * Otis: Right, the map. Good with the thinking. This is it, people. By sundown tomorrow, we'll all be rich. Let's move 'em out. (drives off) (Everyone says their goodbyes as the the treasure team heads off) * Cosmo: Bye, guys. Good luck. * Rabbit: You were gonna forget the map? * Otis: No,no, I was--I was gonna remember it at some point. * Mickey Mouse: Stop the car! * Pig: Yeah, look out! * Boys: (Screaming) (The car stopped and sees the girls angry) * Otis: Uh ladies, want to step aside? * Pip: I bet they came to kiss us goodbye. * Bessie: (smacks Pip) * -Um, Bessie, care to explain what's going on here? * Bessie: So you think you can just keep the treasure for yourselves, huh? * Otis: What? Stop fooling around. * Tigger: We need to get going. * Luna: So, you guys can take the treasure for yourselves? No way dudes. * TimmyTurner: What are you talking about? * Human Rarity: We heard your whole plan. * -Rarity, what plan are you talking about? * Abby: You're gonna take the treasure you find and moved to the Bahamas! (Duke, Peck, Freddy and Cosmo are confused) * Freddy: Is that true? * Wanda: We heard them just last night. * Duke: Stealing from your own friends. * Peck: For shame. * Freddy: You think you know a guy. * Cosmo: '''I can't believe this. I thought you guys were all nice guys. * '''Otis: Cosmo, none of that is true. Abby, why would you and the girls try to poison everyone's mind against us? * Pig: Unless you want the treasure for yourselves. * Lincoln: Yeah, just like back home. You girls always take all the money.. * Human Applejack: Hey! * Wanda: We would never do that. * Abby: That's ridiculous. If we got the treasure, we're share it. * Otis: So would we. * -Yeah, Abby. * Abby: Then prove it! You stay here and let us get the treasure. * Loud Girls: Yeah! * Otis: Why, so you can steal it? Fat Chance. Anyway I have the only map. (Everyone took a picture) Milk me. * Lincoln: Well we have all the equipment. And possession is 9/10 of the law. * Lynn: You're gonna possess a bruise in a minute! (The girls glared at the boys) * Tigger: Uh, show them what your made of, Pooh Bear. * Pooh: Fluff? * Tigger: I think we're in big trouble. * Otis: Uh, look a jolly leprechaun. * Leprechaun: What are you looking at?!?!? * Peck: Hey, he's not jolly at all. (Otis drives the truck off) * Abby: They're going for the treasure. * Human Rainbow Dash: CHEATERS!!!! * Bessie: (on a scooter) Not if we get to it first. Ladies, hop on. (The girls drives off in scooters) * -But, Bessie, won't you and Abby need human disguises? * Bessie: Good point. (Bessie and Abby drove back in the barn and come out dressed as Swedish girls) * Sci-Twi: Now after those boys! (Cosmo, Freddy and Peck dressing up as sailors) * Peck: If anyone's going after that treasure, it's us. * Freddy: Yeah! But which vehicle to take? (They see a motorcycle, a sport's car, a rocket and 3 pogosticks) * Cosmo: It's clearly obvious. (They took the pogosticks) * Freddy: Treasure-ho! * Peck: There's no stopping us now. * Cosmo: To the treasure! * Duke: Wait, guys. Wait up! Who's gonna guard the corn? Clearly they place their sacred trust in me. Well, I won't let you down! (Suddenly the crows grabs him in the air) Hey, put me down! Let me down, I said. * Crow (hat): Did you hear him, mes amis? He wants to get down. * Crow (skarf): That can be arranged. (The crows dropped him in a well) * Crow (hat): Gentleman, the corn is ours. * Everett VO: Not so fast. * Crows: Eh? (looks at him and laughs) * Crow: Check out the vicious guard dog * Crow (hat): Oui, What are going to do old one? Gum us to death? * Crows: (laughs) * Everett: You want that corn, you'll have to go through me first. * Crow (hat): That, too, can be arranged. (The crows started the tractor as it slowly heads for Everett) (Scene blacks out) * Narrator: Previously on Winnie the Pooh goes Back at the Barnyard, * Pip: Otis. * Otis: Pip * Duke: Pig. * Donald Duck: Duke. * Lori: Goofy. * Human Rarity: Otis! * Abby: Otis, Pip, and Pig? * Otis: Abby. * Winnie the Pooh: Lincoln! * Abby: Bessie. * Otis: Pip * Sunset Shimmer: Pooh. * Peck: Otis. * Tigger: Pooh Boy * -:Rarity. * Otis: Freddy, Peck. * Abby: Duke * Otis: Pig, Abby, Frenchie * Abby: Otis. * Otis: Look a jolly leprechaun! * Pip: (screams) * Pig: (screams) * Otis: (screams) * Sunset Shimmer: (screams) * Timmy Turner: (screams) * Pig: (screams) * Otis: (screams and lands on the bottom of the corn) * Narrator:' And Now, part 2 of "Treasure Hunt." (With the boys) * Pig: Wait, what happened to part 1? * Otis: Never mind that. Pip, any sign of the competition? * Pip: No way. We left them in the dust. * Tigger: Yeah, we show those girls a thing or three. * Otis: Ha Ha, Boys. We are on a boat for gravy town. * Boys: (cheers) * -Treasure, here we come. * -Nothing can stop us now. * Pig: Hey, look. A sport blooper, garbage, comic, honey, boat, gardening, springs, tool and free cheese sample shack. (Otis stopped the car) * Pip: All of our favorite things in one place. * -What are the odds? * Otis: Guys, we can't afford to lose a single second if we want the treasure. Still, sport bloopers... (The guys went inside as the girls sneaked towards the truck) * Pig: Hey, there's nothing here. * Lincoln: It's completely empty. * Otis: Keep looking. There has to be sport blooper, garbage, comic, honey, boat, gardening, springs, tool and cheese around here somewhere. * Pooh: Uh, Otis. We seem to have some small problems. (The shack collapse and Bessie started the truck) * -Hey, that's our truck! * -Sorry, finders keepers. Losers weepers! * Bessie: Buh-bye, Morons! * Human Pinkie Pie: See ya! * Human Applejack: Wouldn't wanna be ya! * Lola: So long losers! (The girls drove off) * Pip: Our treasure-mobile. * Rabbit: They're getting away! * Otis: Relax: I don't think they'll be getting too far. (pressed a button and slashed the tires) * -Oh come on! * Otis: (with the boys taking the scooters) You can't win, I thought of everything. I'm the king. (Laughs) * -Great, not they're in the lead! * Bessie: Don't count on it! (pressed a button and made the scooters explode) (laughs) That felt good. * Pig: Well, I quit. * Lincoln: Me too. * -Can we go home now? * Otis: No way! We still have feet and various other extremities. Let's go get the treasure! * Human Rarity: They're getting ahead of us! * Abby: '''(groans) Come on girls. I think I know how we can get some transportation. (Back at the barnyard) * '''Crow (hat): I'm warning you, doggy. Sep away from the corn! * Evert: Eat dentures, punks! (He threw his dentures at the tractor and exploded) (Elsewhere, the Pizza Delivery Boys are riding a handcar) * Pizza Boy 1: Dude, are we in Hawaii yet? * Pizza Boy 2: (Laughs) Hawaii's not a place. * Pizza Boy 1: Oh, right. * Abby: Hello boys. * -Going our way? * Pizza Boys: (speechless) * '''''Narrator: One minute later... (The girls tie the boys up and takes the handcar) * -Thanks for the handcar! * Abby: Thanks fellas! Bye! * Pizza Boy 1: Dude, those girls talked to us! * Pizza Boy 2: And I totally got there number! It's..(looks at the card) 4! (In a termite village) * Termite: Welcome, friend. You will find a safe haven here in our termite utopia. (Sees some white gloop) AHHHH!!! IT'S THE BLOB!!! RUN AWAY!!! (Termites ran away but it turns out to Snooty Boy and his friends playing with glue while Vicky is watching them) * Snooty Boy: My stupid clown dad was right! Playing outside is awesome! * Boy 1: Awesome! * Boy 2: Totally refreshing! * Vicky: I knew this jig was worth the extra pay. (Otis and the others watches them from behind a tree.) * Timmy: Hey it's Vicky. * Lincoln: Just what we needed. * Rabbit: Look they got bikes. * Otis: Couple of bicycles, coming up. * Snotty Boy: (laughing) I think I'm their termite god. * Otis VO: '''Step on up folks, tight this way. * '''All: Huh? * Otis: (doing a Find the Pebble routine) Find the tiny human and win a prize. Where'd he go? There he is, or there he is. He went under a shell. * Snotty Boy: (pulls out money) I wanna play! I WANNA PLAY!!!! * Otis: Keep your money, kid. We only play for bicycles. Got any bicycles? * Snotty Boy: You bet we do. Stupid carnival shell game man! * Vicky: Let's play it! * Otis: I like you kid, you got spunk. Now keep your eye on the tiny man. No one walks away a loser. (A few seconds later, the boys took off on the bicycles) * Otis: What a loser! * Snotty Boy: Come back here. You use trickery! * Vicky: We want a refund!! * Otis: We won, fair and square! Your heart is the color of evil! Bye! (The map slips out) * Snooty Boy: That game was rigged! (The map flew into his face) A treasure map. (Elsewhere, Freddy, Peck, and Cosmo) * Peck: I can't believe we overtook Otis and Abby for the lead. * Freddy: For once, we're winners! * Cosmo: Yeah! (They got ran over by Otis and the boys) * Otis: Coming through! * -Make way! * Freddy: We're still in second place. * Peck: No shame in that. (They get ran over by the girls on the hand car) * Bessie: Watch your backs! * Human Fluttershy: Sorry! * Cosmo: Going for the bronze! * Peck: We're still in this thing. (They get run over by Snooty Boy, VIcky and Snotty's friends on skateboards) * Snooty Boy: Faster Followers! * Vicky: The map says the map is this way! * Freddy: Well, at least it's nice to be outdoors on such a lovely-- * Peck: Stop talking. (Back at the Barnyard, Evert is still being attack by the crows) * Crow (Hat): We are warning you, old one. Let us at those corn bins. * Evert: Never! * Crow (Hat): Very well. Boys, time to drop him in the well. * Evert: I don't think so. (turned on his walker and rockets to attack the crows) * Crow (Hat): Retreat! * Evert: (laughs until the rockets ran out of power) Uh-oh. (crashes) (Later that night, at the boys campsite) * Pig: Whose up for hobo stew? It's hobolicious. * -I am. * Winnie the Pooh: I'll try some. * -Me too. * Otis: I can't believe Abby would think I keep the treasure for myself. After all she and I been through together. * Pip: (tasted some and spits it out) You put real hobo in this? * Pig: I'll never tell. * Lincoln: Groody! * Tigger: Yuck! * -Yeah, I think I'll pass. * -Same here. * Otis: Something weird's going on, and I'm gonna find out what. But how? * Pip: Uh Otis, you realize you're talking to yourself, don't you? * Otis: So you're saying I should find Abby and talk to her. You're right! Thanks for your help, guys. I will come back for you! (At the girls campsite) * Abby: I don't know, girls. It doesn't seem like Otis would steal the treasure and not share it with anyone. * Lori: Or our the boys. It's not like them * -Sure, we can get on each others' nerve, but we always make up for it in the end. * Bessie: Morons are poor unpredictable creatures. Could you pass me that detonator? * Abby: Maybe we heard him wrong. Maybe we..(See a light in the sky) Flashlight singals. It must be from Otis. * Human Applejack: What's he saying? * Abby: Meet me...under...the big...dolphin? No. Floppy hat! No. Crawdaddy? Wait new word. Panamanian Underpants! * Otis: THE BIG TREE! Meet me under the big tree!! * Abby: Oh. Right. Be there in a sec. The Ending (Abby and Otis sees each other under the big tree) * Otis: Abby, this treasure business has gotten completely out of control. * Abby: I was thinking the same thing. * Otis: I feel awful that you think I'd keep the treasure for myself. * Abby: And I hate that you think that about me. * Otis: Well, there's only one way to settle this. I decided to drop out and let you get the treasure. * Abby: Oh, Otis. You would really do that for me? * Otis: Of course I would. * Abby: Then I'm gonna drop out and let you get the treasure. * Otis: No, no, no. I insist. * Abby: No, I insist. * Otis: Fine. Then, I'll find it then give it to you. * Abby: No, I'm gonna find it and give it to you. * Otis: No way. * Abby: Yes way. * Otis: Not if I find it-- (The next morning) * Otis: Well, then I'll just get a time machine, go back in time and give it to you. * Abby: Well, while you're wasting your time building a time machine, I'll be getting that treasure! * Otis: In your dreams. * Abby: It's go time, Dairy-Boy! (They both leave in anger) (Later that morning behind a rock) * Snooty Boy: That treasure is as good as ours thanks to Operation: Eliminate the competition * Vicky: Yeah, those boys won't never hit them. * Otis: Let's go, guys. We gotta find that treasure, so we can give it to Abby. * Tigger: WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Timmy Turner: What!?! * Lincoln: WHAT?!?! * Mickey Donald and Goofy: What?!?! * Phineas Flynn: What!?!? * Jeremy Johnson: What!?! * Burford: What? * Baljeet: What? * Pip: Give it to Abby? * Pig: I must have missed something. * Tigger: Poor, guy. His big adventure brain is half gone with insanity (Snooty Boy pulls the rope and send the boys flying) (Elsewhere with the girls) * Abby: Hurry up, girls. We gotta get that treasure, so we give it to Otis. * Wanda: Oh, WHAT?!?! * Sunset Shimmer: Wait. What?! * Human Rarity: WHAT!?! * Human Pinkie Pie: WHAT!!?!? * Girl Louds: WHAT!?!?! * Scruffy: What? * Candace Flynn: What? * Isabella: What? * Fireside Girls: What? * Katie Knight: What!?! * Olive Doyle: What!?! * Bessie: Did you hit your head on something? (The boys crashed on the girls) (With Freddy, Peck and Cosmo) * Freddy: We'll never get that treasure, guys. * Cosmo: We don't even have a vehicle. * Peck: Oh, stay positive, guys,. Miracle can happ--(The hand car lands on Peck) * Cosmo: Well that was convenient. * Vicky: So long, losers! * Snooty Boy: Life has winners. Life has losers. * Donald Duck: Now what do we do? * Otis: Well, we'll never catch Snooty Boy and Vicky on foot. * Man: Sounds like you folks could use some transportation. * Otis: Honest Earl? * VO: That's right. It's Honest Earl. * Honest Earl: Hey, Folks. You ever want to get from Point "A''" to Point "''B" in an exotic fashion? Well, Honest Earl's your man! * VO: Honest Earl! * Honest Earl: Y'all come on down to Honest Earl's Exotic Transportation and test out the butane-powered angel wings. * VO: Honest Earl. * Honest Earl: Or the dolphin-powered land chariot. * VO: Honest Earl. * Honest Earl: '''We got some for everyone, like the Honest Earl Jet-Power rocket walker for the old folks. * '''Old Man: Thanks, Honest Earl. * Honest Earl: (On a ostrich) You're welcome. And if you aren't completely satisfied, you get your money back, guaranteed. * VO: Money-Back guaranteed only valid in Rhode Island and some parts of Northern Montana, which may actually be Canada. * Honest Earl: So what y'all waiting for? Get on down and get your test drive today. (The ostrich bites Earl's moth) * VO: Honest Earl. (A few seconds later, the boys took for in a hot air balloon) * Otis: Thanks Honest Earl. * Pig: Bye. I'll miss you. * Goofy: Really? * Honest Earl: Nice boys. * Sci-Twi: Rats. * Leni: Ew. Where? * Lisa: No Leni. There are no rats. * Honest Earl: 'Course this hovercraft's faster. * Wanda: Really? * -How much for it? (Back at the barnyard, the crows tied Everett right next to the well) * Crow (Hat): You have been an valiant adversary, mounsier. Before we dump you in the well, do you have any last request? * Evert: Well, I would like a piece of hard candy. * Crow: Very well. Give it to him. (Everett began gumming the hard candy) * Narrator: 3 hours later... (Everett still chewing and making the crows angry) * Crow (Hat): Just bite the candy already! * Crow: Bite it, you idiot! * Crow (Hat): (voices) Just bite it. Make with the crunchy-chrunchy. (Everett was looking at the clock and it turned to 3pm and a truck pulled up) * Man: 3:00 clock hay bale delivery! (shoots the hay in the air and landed on the crows) * Everett: Now to find a goat with a saw. * Goat: '''(out of the well) Right here. * '''Everett: Ahh, you scared me. (Back with the boys) * Timmy: So where the treasure located, Pip? * Pip: According to the map, the treasure's under a big "x". * Otis: Ah, very good. So we're probably looking for a pair of crossed palm trees, or some kind of X shaped rock formation, or- * Pig: Or we could try looking under that big "X" over there. * Otis: (Sees the X) Yeah, that works too. I'm taking her down. * -We're so close to that treasure. * -Nothing can stop us now. (The balloon was about to land until..) * Bessie: Coming through, dum-dums. * -What was that? * Pip: It's Abby and the girls. * Lincoln: I told you we should have taken the hovercraft! * Tigger: After that hovercraft! (The race was on) * Otis: That's treasure's yours! * Abby: No way! That treasure's yours. (They began bumping into each other) * Vicky: Those other treasure hunters got ahead of us. * Snotty Boy: Well, not for long. (Shots a rock in the balloon) * -That's not good. * Boys: (screaming) * Luna: DUDES, LOOK OUT!!!! * Girls: (screams) (The balloon runs into the hovercraft and both teams crashed) * Peck: Onward to victor--(The handcar ran into the others) * All: (gasps) THE TREASURE!!!! (They all grabbed a digging tool and started digging) * Perry: (chatters) * Pip: Hey, I think Perry sees something. * Pig: What? That sewer line? * Pip: No, next to that. (They see a suitcase) * -This has to be it! * Lincoln: (looks at it) It's locked. * Leni: I got this. (She used a bobby pin to open the lock) * Loud Girls: (gasped) * Leni: What? There's more to my head than just air, you know. * Otis: (Opens it) Its a note. "In your faces, stupid American kids and animals. Signed, The Crows. P.S. Vive la Canda" ''(A Candian flag pops out) * '''Pig:' Its a clue! * -It is not a clue. * Abby: Don't you get it? They scammed us. * Pig: Ooohh. * All: Awww. * Peck: You mean, there never was any treasure? * Otis: It's for the best, guys. We almost let the crows use greed and suspicion to tear us apart. No treasure's is worth that. * Abby: You're right, Otis. (Everyone agreeing) * -Yeah, sorry we accused you of stealing the treasure for youselves. * -And we're sorry too. * Pig: Group Hug! * Bessie: Don't touch me. I wanted to be rich. * -Group hug except Bessie! (Everyone hugged except Bessie) * Sci-Twi: Glad everything work out alright. * Winnie the Pooh: I'm just glad we're all friends again. * Lynn: Um, guys. Aren't we forgetting something? * Cosmo: Or did we. * Wanda: Did we? * Otis: Sweet corn, the corn! Nobody's guarding the corn! * Tigger: (gasp) Don't you know what this means, The crows are trick us, so they get our corn! * Olive Doyle: This is terrible, we have to go home to stop those crows from taking the corn. * Mickey Mouse: She right! We gotta the back fast! * Vicky: Not so fast! * Snooty Boy: Not unless you want my slingshot to shoot you in your bingshot. (Everyone stood quiet) * Otis: Do what he says guys. Let them have the treasure. * Pig: Treasure? Otis, there was no-- * Otis: (cover his mouth) Yes, sir. The treasure's your. We have been outsmarted by your superior strategy. * Snooty Boy: Got that right. * Boy: He's a genius! * Boy 2: He's our leader! * Otis: Well, we'd love to stay and watch you get spectacularly wealthy, but goodbye. * Tigger: T-T-F-N, Ta-Ta for now! (Snotty Boy began digging) * Snotty Boy: Guys, I think we hit the jackpot. * Vicky: Perfect. * Snotty Boy: (Pulled the shovel out and a sewer geyser came out) (laughs) We've done it! We're the winners! We're the-- So stinking...Oh no. * Vicky: TWERPS!!!!! (Back at the barnyard everyone was rushing back and came with a shocking surprise) * Otis: Huh? The corn's all there. Every last kernel. * Abby: I Wonder why the crows didn't take it. * Pip: I think I know * All: (surprised to see that Everett stopped the crows) * Everett: Say my name! Say my name! No seriously. Somebody say my name. I can't remember it. * Otis: Everett, you saved the farm from the crows! * Everett: I did? Well, if what you say is true, there are probably be other farms that needs a saving. Rocket-powered walker, activate! (The walker took off but it went through the roof) Ow! That's not good. * Loud Girls: '''Ooh! * -Is he gonna be okay? * -Of course. I think. * '''Narrator: Next week on Winnie the Pooh Goes Back to The Barnyard... (A Montage of Peck getting hurt in Season 1 plays) * Peck: Uh, what--what's gonna happened? * Otis: Eh, don't worry about it. The End Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes Category:Episodes